


Pardon the Interruption

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malec is traveling, an attempt at humor was made, and isn't available when people want to interrupt them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: But one thing they could never seem to fix was how often they got interrupted whenever they did have time to spend together.  It seemed as if no one in the entire shadow world could function without dragging Magnus and Alec into their problems.So that’s what this vacation had been about, three weeks away, just the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this was inspired by every single time someone on that show interrupts Malec. I wondered what an episode would be like if they just weren't there to be interrupted. And that ''episode" took this form.
> 
> Also to note, some of the references to places they visit have specific regional and cultural references. If I've gotten anything wrong, I will change it if you let me know. 
> 
> It's 3 am where I am as I'm posting this, so please forgive any typos or other mistakes.

“This is the most beautiful country I’ve ever visited,” Alec muttered from under the soft comforter that Magnus had pulled over them the night before.  

“You haven’t even been outside this hotel,” Magnus replied with a laugh.  “We portaled right into the lobby and haven’t left this room for almost _two full days_.”  

“I don’t need to go outside,” Alec grinned.  He pulled up the blanket to look under it, raked his eyes over Magnus’s prone form and raised an eyebrow. “This is the best view I could ever have.”  

Magnus flipped onto his side, pushed Alec’s face away playfully and drew the comforter back over him.  “Stop objectifying me.”  

Alec pressed a kiss to his mouth, “You love it when I objectify you.  Especially when it’s your ass.  Also, I seem to remember someone who got very distracted the first time he saw me shirtless.”  

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Magnus said with a snort of laughter.  

“Riiight,” Alec smirked.  “You have no clue.”  

Magnus put a hand on Alec’s cheek and pulled him forward for a kiss, “Thank you for agreeing to come on this trip with me.”  

“Are you kidding?  I couldn’t wait for this.  Ever since we took down Valentine, I’ve been dying to get away from the Institute.  And now that Aldertree’s back in Idris, I can finally trust that things won’t fall apart while I’m gone.”  Alec pulled Magnus against him.  “Thanks for bringing me.  I know you’ve been crazy busy, too.”

They’d both been overworked for such a long time.  After Valentine’s death, and the destruction of the Soul Sword, the downworld had been in such disarray that Magnus and Alec had barely had any time for their relationship.  

The new Council was forming, and while his relationship with Alec was still something that bothered a lot of downworlders, Magnus still had a position on the Council.  They could hardly refuse him one because of his position as High Warlock, but they could, and did, make it clear to him that they disagreed with his choice of partner.  

Magnus had never been involved with a shadowhunter before, so he’d never been exposed to this kind of resentment about his relationships.  He’d dated many different species throughout his life, but because they’d all been mundanes or downworlders, he’d never run across this particular issue.

He wouldn’t change it, wouldn’t go back and have _not_ fallen in love with Alec Lightwood, and he knew that Alec wouldn’t change it either, no matter how much resentment he dealt with for being with Magnus.  Magnus had just never assumed, until it was presented to him at that downworlder meeting so many months ago, that he’d end up going through it himself.  

Magnus had suffered through the attitudes of the shadowhunters, that he wasn’t good enough for Alec because he was a warlock, a downworlder, anyone not a fellow shadowhunter.  He had prepared himself for that kind of treatment.  But, he had not been prepared for someone to question his loyalty to the downworlders by using his relationship with Alec against him.  

It had unsettled him, and he’d pushed Alec away for a little while after Valentine was defeated.  

They’d avoided the discussion they’d needed to have, and avoided each other by working, and there had been a solid week when Alec hadn’t even left the Institute, too busy with cleaning up all of the messes and finding all the mundanes that Valentine had experimented on during his reign of terror. Magnus had been back and forth between the different downworld leaders, rebuilding alliances and making new ones, and they’d hardly missed each other.  Or so it had seemed at the time.  Magnus had fought a constant ache in his chest, but he’d ignored it, had brushed it to the side and had continued working.  

The world wasn’t going to stop because Magnus had relationship drama.  

It had come to a head one night when Magnus had returned from yet another downworlder meeting, one that had devolved into more veiled threats, to find Alec asleep on his couch.  

He’d looked exhausted but beautiful.  His face had been pale, with a soft scruff of a beard forming, obviously due to Alec’s lack of time rather than his choice.  He’d watched as Alec had snuffled into the small throw pillow he’d drawn underneath him, and Magnus’s breath had caught in his chest, causing him to clap a hand against it to stave off the ache.  

_That’s_ what had been missing in those weeks, he’d realized at the time.  The ache in his chest had been from missing this sight, Alec in his home, by his side, trusting him and trusting his place there.  Alec knowing that he belonged there.

It was then that Magnus had realized just how much he loved Alec Lightwood.

So he’d woken him up, apologized for avoiding him, and had explained what had happened at that meeting, that his loyalty to the downworld had been questioned because of their relationship.  Alec had listened, though he’d been sleepy and unfocused through some bits of the conversation.  

But then Alec had stopped them both from speaking, and he’d asked Magnus if he loved him.  

Magnus had let out a calming breath and said, _yes_ , he did.  Then Alec had pulled him to his feet and said that he loved Magnus as well, and that he was not about to let anyone drag them apart.  That he cared too much and wanted Magnus too much to give it up, no matter how many downworlders hated him or how many shadowhunters hated Magnus.  

Then he’d asked Magnus if Alec was worth it, and Magnus had said _yes_ without hesitation.  

Alec had gifted him with that little half smile that always warmed Magnus up inside, and then he’d told him that it was okay that he'd freaked out, because Alec’s freak out had occurred very early on in their relationship, and he’d said that Magnus had been overdue for one.  Then he’d begged to go to bed, and they’d slept together, and it had been the first solid night of rest Magnus had managed in the weeks they’d been apart. 

Since then, they’d put more time and more effort into their relationship.  More care and concern.  They talked more now, even more than they did before, and Alec had begun leaning more on his words than his actions.

Magnus had informed the Council members that they could dislike his partner all they wanted but that they would not attempt to manage him with their little aggressions, and the other downworlders who’d been so vocal about it had all but stopped.  Alec had told him that since he’d been running the Institute, in the past six months since Valentine’s death, the Clave had been impressed and had all but decided to leave him alone about Magnus, apparently deciding that it was a battle they weren’t willing to wage against Alec. 

They still dropped their thinly-veiled _concerns_ every now and then, he’d added, about saving Alec from Magnus, but they’d stopped making threats to remove him from his position.

It was about as much progress as they could expect, Magnus figured.

But one thing they could never seem to fix was how often they got interrupted whenever they did have time to spend together.  It seemed as if no one in the entire shadow world could function without dragging Magnus and Alec into their problems.  

So that’s what this vacation had been about, three weeks away, just the two of them.  

Dot had fully recovered, and she’d asked for Madzie to stay with her.  Between Dot and Magnus, they could be sure the child would grow up with a better understanding of how to use her powers.  Madzie had a room at Magnus’s loft, but she also had a place to sleep at Dot’s, and the little girl loved Dot very much.  

She’d finally been told that her Nana had gotten into trouble for doing some things that she shouldn’t have, and she seemed to understand that it was different than what had happened with herself and Dot.  That Valentine had controlled them.  She was a very powerful young warlock, and she flourished under their odd custody arrangement.  Magnus would have loved to have kept her full time, but the things that had happened during the time she’d been with Valentine had forged a powerful bond between Madzie and Dot, and Magnus wasn’t willing to do anything to interfere with that bond.

When Magnus and Alec had told her that they were going on a trip, they’d asked her if she wanted to come, and she’d chosen to stay with Dot for the duration.  But she’d asked for presents when they returned, and it was then that Magnus realized that she’d been able to regain some semblance of a regular childhood despite all she’d been through.  

Alec, of course, had been ecstatic about purchasing the gifts and had planned to buy her at least one thing in every city they were going to visit.

“What did you buy Madzie?” Magnus asked.

“Oh, it’s the cutest thing,” Alec answered, his eyes alight with excitement.  “It’s a little doll, and it looks a little bit like her.  I can’t wait to show it to her.”  

Magnus smiled at him, “And what did you buy me?”

Alec smirked, “Who says I bought you anything?”

“I know you did.  We were only in Sydney for two days, but I know when you’re trying to be romantic.  You left when I took a nap and didn’t come back until after I woke up.”  

“That proves nothing,” Alec grinned.  “I might have just gone swimming.  And maybe you missed out on all that wet, half-naked naked glory because you’re an old man who needs his sleep.”  

“Why would I bother with half-naked glory when I can just have this completely naked glory?”  Magnus snapped his fingers, and Alec roared with laughter, due to the blue tendrils of magic tickling him all over his body.  

“Okay, okay, I give.” Alec conceded after just a few moments.  “I did buy you something.”  

“What is it?” Magnus smiled softly.  

“I know it’s touristy, but I got you one of those scent pots made from banksia, you know the things you can use with essential oils?  I thought we could put it in our bedroom when we get home.”  

Magnus didn’t think he’d ever get over how easily Alec said things like that now.  A year ago, Alec would have never even thought about sharing a life with another man, and now he was openly with one, and referring to their bedroom as _theirs_ , and to them as _we_ and _us._

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Magnus kissed him.  “But you know you don’t have to buy me anything, right?”

“But it’s tradition now.”  

“It is?  Since when?”

Alec leaned over and kissed him again, “Since I wanted to make it a tradition.  I love you, so I’m going to buy you things.  Stop complaining about it.”  

Magnus laughed, “I love you, too, and I’m not complaining.  So what are you planning to get Madzie here?”

They were in Curaçao now, Willemstad to be specific, and Magnus was sure Alec would love this city, once he could convince Alec to stop activating his stamina rune so that they could have marathon sessions of sex.  Not that Magnus was against the sex, not at all.  But he’d like to be able to show Alec the city as well.  The beaches, the colorful buildings, and the languages.  

Alec loved languages almost as much as he loved books, and Magnus enjoyed teaching him the ones he’s mastered over the years and introducing him to ones that Alec would find intriguing.  Papiamentu was an official language here, along with Dutch, and Magnus was fluent in Dutch.  When he combined that with Spanish and English, the other main languages, it meant that Magnus could speak with nearly anyone on the island.  

He used Papiamentu in order to be conversational with people who lived there, and Magnus enjoyed speaking it whenever he got the chance because Curaçao natives loved sharing their language with visitors.  

Magnus knew that the moment Alec heard it being spoken fluently that he would want to learn more about it.  All Magnus would need to do would be to point him in the direction of some locals, who invest so much time in literature through oral histories, and Alec would end up researching and practicing the language all night, losing himself in the tradition and absorbing as much of the history as he could get.  Magnus couldn’t wait to see Alec’s face light up when he recognized some of the language simply through familiarity with other languages he’s begun learning.

“I have no idea what to get her here, since we haven’t actually been outside yet,” Alec answered.

“Are you ready to go explore?” he asked.

“Yes,” Alec threw back the covers and walked to the bathroom, and Magnus couldn’t help but admire his long form.

Alec was so comfortable with his nudity now, which was such a change from how he’d been when they first became lovers.  Magnus knew it had been about him accepting himself, and being comfortable with his sexuality, so he’d just admired Alec’s body quietly, though obviously with some amount of objectifying.  Magnus could not help that Alec Lightwood was gorgeous, all sleek and sexy, with elongated limbs that held just a touch of clumsiness in them.  It was as if Alec couldn’t control them sometimes, and when he stumbled over his words and flailed his hands to get back in control again, or he tripped over the sight of Magnus on nights he'd chosen to tease his lover with his own nakedness, Magnus couldn’t help but be charmed by it.  

“Hey, do you think they’ll be okay during this trip?” Alec came out of the bathroom, half dressed.

Magnus watched him stick the toothbrush back in his mouth and begin brushing, and Magnus shook his head, at himself really, because only Alec Lightwood could look charming to him while doing such a mundane activity as brushing his teeth.

“Who?” Magnus asked as he got out of bed and smirked at how easily Alec’s eyes followed him.  

“Everybody,” Alec said as he removed the toothbrush from his mouth.  “It’s been how many days now?  Four?   And we haven’t received any calls or seen any randomly appearing portals.”

Magnus pointed at him, “The reason we haven’t heard from anybody is because only Luke knows our itinerary.  If you think I’m going to let Jace Herondale know where we are, so he can show up out of the blue and ruin this trip, you have another think coming.”  Magnus pulled on his white linen pants and stuffed his feet into his sandals as he talked.

Alec laughed, “That was a good idea.  But doesn’t it worry you a little bit that we haven’t heard anything?”

 

_______________________________________

 

_“What do you mean Simon is gone?” Luke demanded._

_“Where's Izzy?  We need to find Meliorn!” Clary yelled as she ran out of the Jade Wolf, leaving both Luke and Jace behind her._

_“Why?” Jace shouted after her._

_“Simon pissed off the Seelie Queen!  She’s going to kill him!”_

_Luke looked longingly at his phone before he pocketed it.  He shared a glance with Jace, and then they followed Clary.  Luke knew that Magnus deserved this break, but he couldn’t help but wish the High Warlock was here, since he was a friend of the Seelie Queen and might be able to talk Simon out of this mess more easily than Luke could._

 

_______________________________________

  
  


Magnus had been right about Alec taking to the languages, he thought that night as they dined at a small restaurant near the beach.

It was gorgeous here, and Alec had spent much of the day soaking in the atmosphere and talking to anyone who would converse with him.  Magnus marveled at him now, the man who once would only use actions in place of words.  Magnus had turned around today, to check out some of the marketplace, only to turn back and find Alec in the midst of some of the local men, discussing as much about the history and politics of the country as Alec could get them to describe for him.  Magnus had found him, wide eyed and engrossed in conversation with an elderly black man, his back bent crooked by time and his hands gesturing wildly right along with his words.  

Alec had smiled, encouraging the man to continue, and Magnus had fallen a little bit more in love with Alec at that very moment.

They’d walked on the beach, holding hands and kissing occasionally when they felt like it, and it had been one of the best days Magnus had ever had in his very long, and very storied, life.  They’d played in the water and just spent time with each other, doing nothing but talking and embracing a comfortable silence at times.  

Alec had picked up a book at one of the shops, and he’d read, lounged in a chair facing the incredible blue water.  Magnus had leaned back against him, and then Alec had begun to read aloud to him, and the book had turned out to be, unsurprisingly, a history of the city and its inhabitants.  

“Can we stay here at least another day?” Alec asked at dinner.

“Of course.”

“I sort of wish I hadn’t kept you in bed so long when we first got here.  Though really, I can’t say I regret staying in bed either,” Alec shrugged and took a bite of his food.

“I agree.  To both, because I was excited to see you here, but I really didn’t want to get out of bed either.”  

Alec grinned and went back to eating, but he reached across and held Magnus’s hand for the rest of the evening.

Magnus leaned over the table and kissed him softly, “This has been the best day.”

  
  


After the extra day in Willemstad, the two following days were spent in Cape Town, a second visit for them to that city.  They’d spent two days there a few months back, when Magnus had been called on to assist the city’s High Warlock.  

After Alec had finally chosen his gift for Madzie, a small collection of bright patterned dresses chosen with Magnus’s help, to go along with the doll from Australia and the set of paints and colorful art supplies from Willemstad, they’d portaled to Florence, Italy.  

Alec was in love with Florence, and Magnus couldn’t blame him for it.

Alec knew Italian, but he’d never had the chance to visit Florence due to his duties as a shadowhunter.  He’d been to Rome once before ever having met Magnus, to assist at the Institute there.  But he’d seen only the Institute and none of the historical parts of the city.

Their first day in the city had been spent doing normal touristy things, visiting landmarks and trying out the food and wine.  It had been in Florence where Magnus had finally found an alcohol Alec could not only tolerate... but actually love.  Alec had reluctantly tried a regional chianti, but after tasting, he’d fallen in love with it.  Magnus had vowed to purchase multiple bottles to send back, since he’d taken to portaling most of their purchases back to the apartment as they went, to avoid having to drag things with him from city to city.

It was in Florence that Alec had first asked Magnus to dance with him.  Magnus hadn’t even been aware that Alec could dance, since every opportunity Magnus had ever offered him to do so had been avoided.  They were in the piazza, in front of the Fountain of Neptune, and there had been a wistful song playing throughout the square, its origins unknown to either of them.  

Alec had looked a little nervous, so Magnus put up a ward around them to avoid onlookers and mundanes, and then they’d slow danced together, kissing softly every so often as they moved together.  Alec was unsure on his feet, as Magnus had long suspected when it came to Alec and this particular sport, but it was charming how much he wanted to be romantic for Magnus.

Magnus stopped when Alec’s face turned concerned, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I just felt a little something through the bond.  I don’t think Jace’s in trouble.  He just seems a little confused, but excited.  It’s weird and very faint. But it doesn’t feel like he’s in danger.”  

 

_______________________________________

 

_“Where’s Jace?  And where’s Madzie for that matter?”  Clary asked._

_“Jace was reading to her, from that book on penguins that Alec bought her,” Dot fretted._

_“And?”_

_“Jace told her he’s always wanted to see a penguin, and then the next thing I know, Madzie has a portal up and they’re both gone.”_

_“Madzie portaled him to Antarctica?!?!  How did she even get there?  She’s five!”_

_“I think so,” Dot answered.  “And I don’t know.  Obviously, someone has taken her there in the past.  Or somewhere else where they have penguins.  I don’t know anything about penguins!”_

_“Then we have to portal there and get them back.”  Clary pointed to the phone sitting on the living room table.  “That’s Jace’s phone, so he can’t contact us to tell us where they are.”_

_“There’s just one problem.  I’ve never been there.  I can’t portal to some place I’ve never been.”_

_“Maybe Jace can convince her to bring them home?” Clary suggested._

_“You think?”_

_“I doubt it.  She still doesn’t quite trust him.”_

_“So we have to wait for a five year old to decide when she’s ready to come home, is that what you’re saying?  And she’s in the care of a man who attracts trouble everywhere he goes.  And we don’t even know where she’s portaled them to!”_

_“Unless you know another warlock who's been there, yes, that’s what I’m saying.”  Clary said.  “What about Magnus?”_

_Dot stared at her and thought about calling for Magnus, but she’d promised to leave them alone during their vacation.  Though she hadn’t counted on Madzie pulling a stunt like this.  But come to think of it, she wasn’t even sure Magnus could help, because she wasn’t sure he’d ever been to Antarctica either.  So she told Clary as much._

_“How much trouble could Jace get into though, right?  It’s Antarctica.  It’s not like there’s anybody there he could piss off.”  Clary added._

_“Except for Madzie,” Dot replied._

 

_______________________________________

  
  


They’d stayed a total of five days in Florence, because Alec had fallen in love with the city.  He’d gifted Magnus with a bracelet he’d found there, the wide platinum cuff etched with a beautiful pattern that resembled branches.  He’d put it on immediately and didn’t take it off until bedtime.  Alec’s face had quickly betrayed how happy he was that he’d chosen well, and then he’d shown off the gift he’d gotten for Madzie.  It was a miniature porcelain coffee set, which he’d claimed that she could use as a tea set when they were playing together.

Magnus had carefully portaled it home, after imbuing it with protection magic to make sure it made it home without breaking.  Then he’d kissed Alec, the kiss a direct reply to how much the man enjoyed choosing things for the both of them.  

To how thoughtful he was, and to how much he loved that little girl.  

But then again, he didn’t need any real reasons to kiss Alec Lightwood.

Then they were off to Maui, because it was one of Alec’s choices.  He’d read about Hawaii as a child, while growing up in Idris and then the Institute, and he’d always dreamed of visiting.  So when he’d mentioned that to Magnus during the planning of this trip, he’d immediately agreed.

Their first day there was spent on and off the beach, and Alec had greatly enjoyed the task of applying sunscreen to Magnus and having Magnus do the same to him.  They were both aware that he could have used a rune to protect him, just as Magnus could have used magic to prevent sunburns, but then neither one of them would have been able to enjoy massaging the sunscreen into each other’s skin if they had chosen to do so.

For the first few moments after they were done, Alec had had to resort to kissing him because he’d become so aroused by the activity.  They’d lounged on the beach for hours, Magnus reading off and on while Alec slept some, and they’d played in the water.  

They’d been dragged into a game of beach volleyball with other beachgoers, and they had played on opposing sides, which of course meant that it had quickly turned very competitive.    

Magnus had enjoyed spiking the ball a mere few inches in front of Alec, to score a point, and Alec had returned the favor a few sets later with an overhead return that landed just outside of Magnus’s reach, even after a glorious dive.  He’d brushed off the sand from his chest and thighs and raised an eyebrow at Alec, who’d taunted him across the net with a, “Let’s play.”

By the end of the game, everybody was laughing at them and how much they were trying to outshine each other.  Magnus’s team had won, and Alec had dragged him to their hotel room immediately after to have sex.  So really, they both won from that little competition.

The second and third days in Maui were spent doing more touristy things.  Alec had initially frowned upon the idea, but Magnus had told him that there were some things he’d always wanted to do as well.  

So Alec had caved, quite easily if Magnus did say so himself, and since Magnus was not much of an outdoors person, they’d chosen things that both would enjoy but that they could do at their own pace.  The went whale watching one day, and they’d explored the rainforest the next.

They’d snorkeled and dived off Molokini Island on the third day.  Alec had been fascinated by the experience, since the fish in the area were so comfortable with divers being in the water.  Magnus had watched, enchanted, as Alec had held a hand out and allowed the fish to swim through them. Alec was charmed, and Magnus was charmed by him.  

It was wonderful, just being together, no interruptions and no business to handle.  No stress and no problems to solve.  Nobody to save.

After they’d returned to the hotel, they swam in the pool and had dinner in the hotel restaurant, the stuffed fish Alec had purchased Madzie having been left on the bed back in the room.  They went back out onto the beach after dinner, to see the water at night, and they laid there, holding hands and looking at each other under the moon.  

“I’ve decided that this has been the best day,” Alec said as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

_______________________________________

 

_“This has been the worst day I’ve ever had,” Jace complained, from where he swung from the rafters of the warehouse.  He’d dropped his stele onto the floor below, so he couldn’t activate a rune to get them out.  And he’d lost his weapon during the first fight, the one that had gotten Clary separated from them.  Again._

_He was well aware he was exaggerating, because his days with Valentine had been his real worst days ever._

_“Yeah, well my day hasn’t gone much better you know,” Simon snarked back as he tried again to snap the chains binding them.  They were too strong for him, and for Jace, so they must have been chosen specifically with vamps and shadowhunters in mind._

_“Why did you have to come back for me?  I told you I was fine,” Jace snapped._

_“Oh, I’m sorry.  I wasn’t aware that you could handle a pack of angry werewolves on your own.”_

_“You should have stayed with Clary,” Jace said, “so then I wouldn’t have to listen to you.”_

_“You couldn’t just not piss her off, could you?  Maia’s probably the one woman who really hates you, and you had to go and make that worse.”_

_“Maia has issues.”_

_“Yeah, with you.  Next time I’ll just let her friends eat you.”_

_“They’re not going to eat me,” Jace smirked._

_“I would,” Simon snapped out quickly._

_Jace looked at him, and Simon blushed as he realized what he’d said._

_“You would eat me?”_

_“I meant because then you’d stop talking.”_

_“Right,” Jace added._

_A weird sort of silence fell between them as they listened to the wolves growling to get at them._

_“I hope Luke gets here soon.”_

 

_______________________________________

  
  


“I thought you were banned from Peru,” Alec asked as they portaled in.  

“Technically.  But despite what they believe, I didn’t intentionally desecrate a temple, and I helped with the repairs.  But yes, I’m still considered _wanted_ as far as I’m aware.  But the last time I came here, they didn’t even try to arrest me.”

“That’s comforting,” Alec deadpanned.  

“Besides, we aren’t going to stay long enough for me to get caught,” Magnus smirked and gestured towards the city.  “Welcome to La Cuidad Imperial.” 

“The Imperial City?” Alec asked.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” Magnus asked as he dragged Alec out into the streets.  “The city has some areas that were destroyed by earthquakes decades ago, but the historical sites are well kept.  The mountain range is beautiful, and the food is amazing!”  

They wandered through the Barrio de San Blas, where the artisan and craft shops were located, and Alec went off on his own for a few minutes, with the obvious intent to purchase something for both Magnus and Madzie.  

Magnus wandered nearby, so that Alec could easily find him, and then Magnus planned to portal them up to Machu Picchu, because Magnus was not about to participate in that hike after having hiked through miles of Hawaiian rainforest just days before.  Someday, they’d return here, and they’d have the full experience.  

Alec returned, all smiles, and then they’d spent a few hours at the historical site.  

Upon returning to the main city, Magnus was stopped by a very official looking warlock, and he rolled his eyes before turning to Alec. 

“Magnus Bane,” the warlock intoned, “what are you doing in my city?”

“High Warlock Rodrigo, how nice to see you.”

Alec had gone on alert, though he had no weapons on him since he’d left his bow back at home.  He stepped in front of Magnus and positioned himself between the two.”  

“And who is this shadowhunter?” Rodrigo looked offended at idea that Alec would present any kind of challenge for him.

“This is my partner, Alexander Lightwood.  Alexander, this is The High Warlock of Cusco, Rodrigo Alvarez.”  

Alec nodded.  

“Relax, shadowhunter.  I do not intend to arrest my friend.”  

Rodrigo moved forward and shook Magnus’s hand before turning to Alec.  “Is this one always this stiff?”  

Alec’s eyes narrowed, and Magnus placed a hand on his back to encourage him to relax.  

“In his defense, he worries about me.  And you did seem like you were going to arrest me when you approached,” Magnus offered.

“My apologies.  But to be fair, you are still a wanted man here, Magnus.”  

“I know.  But I wanted to show Alexander your beautiful city.”  

Rodrigo laughed and clapped him on the back, “Let’s go have some drinks.  Perhaps we can engage in a little card play before we get uproariously drunk.”  

Alec groaned, and Magnus held back a smirk.

 

_______________________________________

 

_“What do you mean Clary lost a bet with a d’jinn?” Luke asked._

_“I mean just what I said.  They were drinking, well, to be honest, everybody was drinking.  Except the vamps, of course.  And the d’jinn made a bet with her, and the Fairchild girl lost, and I don’t even know what she agreed to, but the next thing I knew, he’d snapped his fingers and she just disappeared from right in front of me.”  Raphael continued._

_Luke went to his bookcase and pulled out anything he could find on d’jinns, which wasn’t much, and fingered through the pages to look for their normal locations._

_Simon rushed through the door and slid to a stop in front of him.  “I know what the bet was about.  I mean, the guy was following her all night, but she didn’t seem afraid of him.  But I couldn’t get close enough to hear what they were talking about.  But today, this magically appeared in front of my face.  Literally.  As soon as I woke up.”_

_He held up a card and read aloud, “You are cordially invited to be present at the matrimonial joining of Clarissa Fairchild to Vasarro Baal.”_

_“Oh hell,” Luke replied and rubbed at the headache forming above his temple._

 

_______________________________________

  
  


The second day in Cusco involved Alec fending off a hangover, and a headache.  Magnus had healed the majority of the pain, but Alec had had a lot to drink, due to never finding anything he actually liked.  He would agree to try something, throw back a shot of it, and then it would burn going down, which led him to make the most adorable faces.  Magnus had told him multiple times that he didn’t need to try and keep up with Rodrigo, but Alec hadn’t listened.  

It was partially due to competitiveness and partially due to jealousy, though Magnus knew that Alec didn’t allow himself to succumb to that very often. Rodrigo and Magnus had always just been friends, though Alec had thought differently for quite some time during the evening.

Magnus had drawn him a bath in the morning, and then had taken it with him, to soothe both his ego and his headache.  They’d kissed leisurely once his pain had subsided, and Alec apologized for being so ridiculous the night before.  

They’d lazed around for a few more hours, said goodbye to Rodrigo, and then they’d portaled out of the city.

Then they were off to Paris, where Magnus planned to spend two days with his lover before they had to return to their lives.  

Paris was a place that Magnus loved, and since he spoke French fluently, he was comfortable there.  His reputation from previous visits had died down over the centuries, and no one who had any knowledge of any of his previous escapades was still alive to frown at him over them.

Alec had been looking forward to Paris because he hadn’t been there since he was a child, and all he remembered about that trip was the Eiffel Tower. So obviously, that had been their first stop on the first day, and Alec had grinned like a child again upon seeing it.

They shopped in Paris, and fed each other regional foods, and Alec quickly developed a fond and passionate relationship with Camembert cheese and baguettes.  It was charming to watch him, trying new things and enjoying them just for the sake of enjoyment, without any reasons or excuses necessary.  Without denying himself the pleasure.

Magnus loved giving Alec these things, these experiences, just as much as Alec loved giving him gifts.  

They had a romantic dinner that evening, and strolled through the city, holding hands and talking about their trip.  They both missed Madzie, and he could admit that he missed the rest of their strange family as well.  

He wondered again how they were doing, and if Luke was faring well with handling them all.  

It sometimes seemed if Magnus and Luke had divided up some sort of strange custody arrangement, involving all the various adult aged people in their lives who still needed parental guidance.  After they returned, Magnus would have to offer Luke the chance to get away as well, maybe with a quick portal to his vacation spot of choice.  

Paris was amazing, as always, but their trip was over too soon for Magnus’s liking.  

Their purchases had already been whisked away to the apartment, and he and Alec made peace with the idea that their vacation was truly over.

He portaled them home, and the stack of items they’d bought was in the center of his living room.  He hadn’t realized how much they’d actually bought until he saw the huge pile.

“Do you hear that?” Alec asked.  

Magnus tuned in and heard some various thumps and muffled sounds.  “What is that?”  

He walked over to the stack of souvenirs and found a handwritten card on top of them.

 

_Dear Magnus and Alec,_

_Dot put up a ward around your apartment, but she made sure to tune it so that it would allow you two to get back in.  Jace and Simon are locked in Jace’s room.  I can’t take them anymore.  Clary is divorced now.  Or annulled.  I don’t even know which one applies.  She’s locked in the other bedroom.  Madzie is with Dot because she can’t be trusted not to go to Antarctica again.  Don’t worry about the mundanes around your building.  Dot muffled the sounds so that people wouldn’t hear them screaming.  They’ve only been in there for about a day, and Dot conjured them some bathrooms and toiletries to use.  But you can let them out when you arrive, because I’m going to get a beer with Raphael, Meliorn, and Isabelle.  The "prisoners” have eaten and have water available, because I might be at the end of my rope, but I’m not heartless._

 

_P.S.  You are never allowed to go on vacation without these children again._

 

_Love, Luke._

 

By the time Magnus finished reading the note out loud to Alec, the shadowhunter was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe.  

“I guess this is our answer about how they’d handle us being gone.”


End file.
